Ruas Noturnas
by Misako Ishida
Summary: - Já estamos todos soltos e os Dead Moon podem ganhar a partida com todas as peças vivas. Um golpe muito baixo para você, Capitão Yagami. Estamos sendo benévolos hoje. - Eram apenas três e ainda assim... Éramos nós quem os tínhamos presos... Como puderam se soltar das algemas? Como puderam matar aos quatro vigias? (Sora&Yamato, Sakura&Sasuke, Rini&Sesshomaru)
1. Chapter 1

Kon'nichiwa, min'na! (こんにちは、みんな！)

Outra tradução... Dessa vez de um Crossover de Digimon, Naruto e Inuyasha, escrito pela adorável _Atori-chan_... _Calles Nocturnas_ é um fic policial, cheio de drama, ação e emoções. Leiam e deixem seus reviews!

Disclameir, please, não me processem! :D

Yoi dokusho!

_Capítulo 1: Dead Moon_

Meios de transporte, pessoas influentes, curiosos estavam aglomerados em frente ao centro penitenciário, onde os reclusos observavam desde suas celas o que para eles eram heróis, os 'melhores da pior qualidade', chamado assim por eles como um elogio.

Finalmente, depois de muitos anos sem pistas e sem nenhum avanço nas investigações, conseguiram pegar a pequena quadrilha, conhecida como 'Dead Moon'.

Eram três homens muito especiais. Sua filosofia consistia em matar a todo ser que cruzava seu caminho. Tinham uma cruel maneira para executar suas vitimas, fossem homens, mulheres ou crianças. Com os homens, usavam de toda violência possível, mesmo sua vitima pedindo pela morte, os três continuavam aquilo como um jogo, no qual somente eles podiam impor as regras e quando terminaria. Com as mulheres, antes de assassiná-las, aproveitavam-se delas, utilizando seus encantos e faziam coisas que nem em sonhos poderia imaginar-se. Em ocasiões, algumas morriam naquele infortuno momento; outras, as que podiam contar-se nos dedos, eram assassinadas quando eles ficavam satisfeitos. E as crianças, chamar esses personagens de assassinos era pouco. O que faziam com os homens e mulheres, era empregado também sobre aqueles infantes que inutilmente faziam algo contra eles. Corria o boato de que perdoavam algumas crianças, principalmente as jovens adolescentes, tendo-as cativas para seus próprios fins. E quando a família havia perdido toda a esperança de recuperar seus descendentes, misteriosamente apareciam mortas em alguma valeta.

Os Dead Moon nunca se importaram em deixar pistas nos locais onde cometiam seus crimes. Eram tão escorregadios que, talvez, era por isso que tinham tanta confiança. Todo mundo sabia quem eram na verdade e seu passado sombrio. Como qualquer meliante, usavam apelidos e assim, eram mundialmente conhecidos.

Nunca trabalharam e nem fizeram tratos com nenhum traficante para cometer assassinatos. Os três gostavam de independência e ficar na mais completa solidão. Porém, havia uma regra que obedeciam obstinadamente, fosse o que fosse, apesar de todo o mal que haviam feito, os três eram melhores amigos, que se ajudariam, se apoiariam e morreriam juntos. Assim, haviam marcado seu destino. Mesmo jamais imaginando que o destino fosse tão poderoso para que as coisas dessem um giro de 180 graus, que nem eles poderiam acreditar se não estivessem vivenciando aquilo.

.

Os três caminhões blindados, onde cada um conduzia um membro da gangue, que por razões de segurança eram vigiados do lado de dentro por quatro guardas, mais um inspetor especializado no caso, no assento do co-piloto, chegavam à área onde o Dead Moon seria por fim executada e todo o mal que haviam feito durante mais de dez anos terminaria de uma vez por todas.

Isso fez com que um rapaz moreno suspirasse. Tanto tempo procurando aqueles assassinos e agora poderia descansar em paz. Taichi Yagami, o jovem capitão da policia, havia entrado na corporação com 22 anos, sendo um simples policial, acabando, três anos depois como o superior da chefiatura de policia de Odaiba. Lhe haviam designado o caso dos Dead Moon, meses depois.

Órfão de uma família rica, havia se dedicado de corpo e alma ao caso, contraindo grande amizade e apreço quase paterno ao antigo capitão da policia, Gennai Kazama. Algo terribel, aconteceu no ano seguinte, quando aquela figura havia perecido, especificamente pelo líder da organização. Recordava que nesse dia, seu mentor havia se adiantado alguns passos de forma equivoca, feito que o líder havia aproveitado com rapidez. E com a dinastia de um lobo faminto, colocou-se por atrás, disparando-lhe na testa, bebendo de seu sangue, olhando-lhe com esse brilho de superioridade sobre ele e os que estavam adiante.

- Taichi-san, você está bem?

O moreno acordou de seu pesadelo, sentindo que aquela roupa estava ensopada de suor ao haver revivido aquela cena. Virou-se encontrando-se com uma mulher de sua idade, um pouco mais baixa que ele, de pele bronzeada, ruiva e olhos como o fogo. Era sua melhor amiga, desde sua terna infância, convertida agora em uma linda mulher, com caráter forte quando a irritavam, mas doce e carinhosa ao mesmo tempo. Uma especialista em Ikkebana e muito famosa por isso. Sua principal característica era que sempre havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Como não negar que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela? Tinham mais de vinte anos de amizade e era verdade que leva-la naquela viagem era uma loucura, mas apenas por ali crescia as flores que sua amiga tanto gostava, lhe confessaria ali de uma vez por todas os seus sentimentos e lhe pedir em casamento eram uma oportunidade perfeita.

-Não se preocupe, Sora. Sentirei faltas das horas e horas no escritório buscando pistas do Dead Moon com uma taça de café na mão. – sorrindo brevemente – Mas agora tudo está acabado e Gennai-sama descansará em paz.

- Gennai-sama estaria orgulhoso de você. – disse a garota na intenção de consolá-lo. Sabia muito bem como ficava seu amigo quando falava do falecido capitão.

Taichi sorriu com ela. Estava feliz de que seu sonho, por fim, estivesse realizado. Feliz em poder dizer logo a Sora o que havia guardado por anos. Tudo estava bem. Se acomodou no assento e teve um mal pressentimento repentinamente.

Um pequeno sorriso proveio da garota. Parece que havia feito uma careta engraçada para que ela sorrise mais. Ignorou por completo esse mal estar e ficou olhando-a como se contemplasse Afrodite.

Com todo esse panorama, ninguém apreciava um sorriso sádico que estava escondido entre as sombras no interior do camburão. Estava com os braços e pernas cruzadas e quatro sombras jogadas ao chão, onde na direção de seu peito saía uma grande mancha, que por causa da escuridão, não se percebia com clareza.

- O jogo acaba de começar. – desvendando uns olhos que brilhavam como safiras, profundos, misteriosos, cativantes e assassinos.

.

- Estão chegando! Tomara que apodreçam no inferno! – murmurou um cara loiro de olhos celestes e pele ligeiramente morena.

- Eles tem que pagar por todo o mal que fizeram. – lhe seguiu uma garota que estava com ele, porém, mais frustrada. Tinha o cabelo rosa, curto e seus olhos eram verdes. – Jamais lhes perdoarei por ter matado meu avô. Que mal faria um ancião para fazer o que lhe fizeram? – se perguntava com travessas lagrimas que escapavam de seus olhos jade.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. Você verá, pagarão por ter matado Sarutobi-sama. – abraçou-a com carinho. – Irão pagar.

- Obrigado, Naruto-kun. – aconchegando-se nesse cálido lugar, sem suspeitar que isso tinha incomodado o mesmo.

Desde a morte de seu avô, Sakura apenas tinha como único familiar seu recente marido Naruto, filho único de um empresário de Softwares.

A gangue Dead Moon havia assassinado seu avô três dias depois de seu casamento. Por infelicidade do destino e por culpa do vicio que tinha pelo tabaco, havia topado com eles num beco a noite. Jamais imaginou que uma simples compra pudesse terminar em tragédia. Quando foi lhe comunicada e vio o cadáver, ficou chocada ao ver os cortes profundos no rosto angelical de seu querido avô. Seus olhos estavam denotados pelo horror, como quem havia visto um fantasma. O próprio médico forense havia se assustado com o estado do corpo. Segundo a autopsia, sua morte não havia sido a base de golpes, sim que os golpes foram dados após a morte. Ao parecer, um dos elementos da gangue, o mais jovem dos três, havia lhe administrado um veneno que havia queimado todos seus órgãos internos, como se fosse uma bomba relógio, igual a um dragão lançando suas chamas em seu oponente, matando-o de forma vil e cruel.

Sakura, uma mulher de 23 anos, recém casada, ama de casa, havia vivido na escuridão no melhor momento de sua vida. Odiava os Dead Moon, principalmente, o mais jovem, que havia matado seu avô.

.

- Por favor, afastem-se. Isso não é lugar para gente curiosa. – dizia uma mulher vestida com o uniforme da policia. Tinha um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos ressaltavam a ligeira sombra cor de rosa que usava como única maquiagem.

- Agente, Sango, só uma pergunta, é verdade que um dos três matou sua própria madrasta antes de entrar na gangue? – perguntou um homem de cabelo negro e olhos azuis picantes.

- Não sei se está permitido responder à imprensa, Miroku-sama.

- Dizem que esteve internado desde o falecimento de seu pai e que ali conheceu os outros dois.

- Não responderei nenhuma de suas perguntas. – voltou a repetir, afastando as pessoas, observando que chegavam os três camburões.

No meio dos jornalistas, um homem acompanhado de uma mulher, olhava os jornalistas para logo desviar-se para os camburões.

- Tenho vergonha que pelas minha veias corra o mesmo sangue que um... – o homem não sabia como descrevê-lo.

- Inuyasha... você... irá ver seu irmão?

-ELE NÃO É MEU IRMÃO, KAGOME! Apenas temos vínculos sanguíneos por parte de pai, mas não considero esse desgraçado como família, depois de ter matado minha mãe. – disse com raiva e ira. – Esse maldito... Se pudesse fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, o mataria eu mesmo.

- Inuyasha, por favor, não diga essas coisas. – respondeu Kagome assustada.

Se havia algo que Inuyasha sentia vergonha publicamente, era o fato de ser reconhecido como o irmão mais novo de um dos Dead Moon. Obvio, que ninguém tinha nada contra ele, e, sim, pena e lastima. Igual a todas as suas vitimas femininas, usou de violência e força bruta para acabar com ela. Inclusive, havia utilizado métodos macabros que Inuyasha queria esquecer e desgraçadamente era impossível. Agora, por fim, receberia seu castigo, contudo, considerava pouca coisa em comparação com tudo o que havia feito, além do mais, ardia em desejos de matá-lo. Por sua culpa, teve que viver anos de sofrimento e agonia, vigiar de forma contínua suas costas e a de sua mulher e filha, por medo que a historia pudesse se repetir. Nunca pode desfrutar de seu casamento plenamente sem se sentir vigiado, nunca pode desfrutar de passas uns bons dias de férias com sua filha com medo de que aparecesse aquele ser, levando-lhe a sua família, como um cachorro sedento de sangue.

.

Os três camburões pararam ao mesmo tempo e o grito das pessoas se tornavam cada vez mais feroz com insultos contra os Dead Moon, quase vociferando com tudo o que seus pulmões podiam, escutando-se também os gritos dos prisioneiros que pediam a liberdade para eles.

- Capitão Yagami-san, tudo pronto para retirá-los? – disse Taichi num rádio transmissor.

- Aqui é o inspetor, Koga-san, preparados para levá-los. – respondeu uma voz masculina.

- Inspetor, Lee-san, Yagami-sama, quando der a ordem. – escutou-se uma segunda voz.

- Adiante. Fiquem de olhos bem abertos a qualquer movimento. Entrarei com o cabeça, seguido do menor.

- Entendido, senhor. – disse Lee, que havia compreendido que seria o próximo em levar o segundo elemento da gangue.

Taichi encerrou a chamada soltando outro suspiro. Novamente aquela perturbação e inquietude. Não sabia o porquê desse mal pressagio. Talvez era sua imaginação e o medo por ter o líder atrás de uma parede blindada.

- Sora, fique dentro do carro. Não saia sob nenhuma circunstância.

- Sim, tome cuidado. – disse a mulher com preocupação.

- Depois, te levarei ao campo que tanto gosta. – lhe prometeu, beijando seu rosto, saindo ao mesmo tempo que o motorista.

Com esse gesto, Sora ficou ruborizada e ficou olhando para frente com o olhar perdido e um sorriso feliz. Seu amigo ultimamente se comportava tão amavelmente com ela e não era nada boba, sabia onde dariam todos esses detalhes, desde que ele lhe convidara para jantares e lhe dava presentes. Se acomodou no assento, toda feliz, imaginando o que ele lhe diria chegado o momento.

- Esta muito mais cômoda do que eu, verdade? – perguntou uma voz fria, sentindo em sua cabeça algo metálico e frio provocando que todos os belos pelos de sua pele se arrepiassem. Aquilo e o tom carregado de arrogância e segurança fez com que tremesse de medo. Temerosa, girou lentamente e emitiu um grito abafado de surpresa ao ver esse par de olhos azuis cravados nela. – Vamos brincar um pouco e, para isso, é necessário todas as peças do tabuleiro para começar. – disse o sujeito com um sorriso maquiavélico.

.

Taichi respirava agitadamente. Tinha que controlar seus nervos. A cada segundo se sentia pior. Mas, o que poderia dar errado? Havia quatro dos melhores guardas controlando-os. Estavam entre quatro paredes blindadas, atados pelos pés e pelas mãos. Tudo estava perfeitamente, então, por que se sentia inquieto?

- Abre a porta, Koushiro-san. – ordenou finalmente a um rapaz ruivo de constituição baixa.

Os gritos ensurdecedores calaram-se prontamente, como quando alguém abaixa o volume rapidamente, quando Koushiro girou a chave que abria a porta. Mesmo as pessoas estando com extrema segurança, os Dead Moon eram profissionais, se tinham a possibilidade de escapar, eles ou suas próprias famílias estariam em perigo. Ninguém, conseguia conter suas expressões carregadas de ira e frustração. Isso era impossível.

Começou-se a distinguir uma figura escura no interior do camburão que ninguém conseguia enxergar nitidamente.

- Desçam Wolf! – ordenou Taichi imperiosamente.

Segundos onde nada acontecia e isso preocupou ao Capitão, que olhava confuso a escuridão do interior do veiculo. Um medo começou a se apoderar dele.

- O que estão esperando? Desçam Wolf!

Alguns dos curiosos já não sentiam mais vontade de saber como eram esses homens ou como iam executá-los. Após o prolongado silencio, ouve um chiado por parte das diversas mulheres, ao ver como caía o corpo sem cabeça de um dos guardas. Taichi aterrorizado, levou por inércia sua mão ao lugar onde guardava sua arma.

- Se eu fosse você, não faria nada, se aprecia tanto a vida dessa mulher. – disse a voz que ele reconheceria por toda a vida.

A luz foi lentamente descobrindo como os outros três guardas estavam. Um homem de melena rebelde dourado, cujos olhos eram como o céu, nesse instante eram como blocos de gelo. Sua pele era branca e vestia o uniforme do presídio, cor de laranja, com seu verdadeiro nome escrito nele, Ishida Yamato.

.

Yamato, também conhecido como Wolf, era o líder indiscutível do Dead Moon. Como seu sobrenome indicava, era um como um lobo, que matava com frieza sua presa, sem se importar em manchar as mãos de sangue, até conseguir seu objetivo. Se não fosse por todos os crimes cometidos, Yamato passaria por um autentico galã, capaz de conquistar qualquer mulher para que caísse em sua rede.

Atraente e galanteador não eram suas únicas características, mas também era bastante orgulhoso e avarento. Sempre o melhor, obtendo em todas as partes o poder. Talvez a razão desse caráter se deva a sua criação por uma família de importante empresa, a qual havia ido a falência. Yamato, nessa época, estudava num prestigiado internato, onde a educação era tudo. Quando a empresa de seu pai se desintegrou, seu progenitor se enforcou e sua mãe morreu com antidepressivos, restando somente ele e seu irmão mais novo, que mandou para França por uma razão, para se converter no que é atualmente. A morte de seus pais o marcou e seus companheiros haviam se metido constantemente com ele. Aos 17 anos cometeu seu primeiro crime importante e foi o de incendiar a escola com todos os funcionários e alunos possíveis no interior. Até então, contava com um aliado. Um dos membros do Dead Moon, o mais jovem de todos.

.

- Yamato... – murmurou Taichi entre os dentes, vendo como a pessoa que mais lhe importava estava a sua mercê.

- Apenas um movimento. – aproximando o corpo de Sora mais a ele – e esta linda criatura terá o mesmo destino que esses patéticos guardas. – apontado a arma na cabeça dela – Agora, solte Dragon e Dog, se não quer que corra sangue e não somente o desta adorável garota! – ameaçou com tom serio e aterrorizante.

Jamais imaginou que o mal pressentimento fosse algo como aquilo. Impotente, observou o rosto assutado de sua melhor amiga, que o olhava implorando por ajuda, que o afastasse daquele criminoso. Com a mão trêmula, deu a ordem pelo rádio transmissor.

- Liberem Dragon e Dog.

Yamato sorriu satisfeito. Seu jogo havia começado como previsto e ele já tinha a partida ganha. O trinco do camburão do meio se abriu e um homem que respondia ao nome de Lee Rock foi abrindo lentamente as duas portas.

- Já era hora de chegarmos. – disse uma voz proveniente de dentro. – são uns imbecis que dirigem como caracóis imundos.

Sakura ao escutar aquilo se apegou mais ao seu marido. Ele estava ali, a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo estava a alguns metros de distância e em liberdade, com a possibilidade de que houvesse um mar de cadáveres. Como no camburão anterior, os quatro corpos caíram no chão, só que estes tinham um rosto de espanto e seu corpo uma estranha coloração.

O inspetor que estava ali não pode evitar vomitar, o motorista sem querer ver os corpos se aproximou de Lee, lhe prestando ajuda, ao mesmo tempo que observava o causador de tudo aquilo, Dragon, um jovem que o olhava com cara divertida e uma mão apoiada na cintura.

.

Dragon era o membro mais jovem dos Dead Moon, sua pele branca contrastava com seus olhos escuros e seu cabelo negro-azulado. Originalmente era conhecido como Sasuke Uchiha, filho de uma família da qual havia sido acionista. Havia entrado no mesmo internato que Yamato e seu irmão mais velho Itachi, que admirava. As influências do lugar provocaram que Itachi se metesse em uma organização misteriosa, tendo como consequência que se fosse de casa sem que ninguém tivesse noticias suas. Anos mais tarde, havia aparecido assassinado deixando um vazio muito profundo em um Sasuke de treze anos. Porém, a sorte não estava do seu lado, já que poucas semanas depois, seus pais morreram num acidente automobilístico. Pouco depois havia conhecido Yamato e decidiram iniciar a gangue. Sasuke Uchiha que estava sob custodia de um parente afastado de seus pais, conhecido como Snake, devido à sua obsessão por serpentes. Não obstante, havia descoberto que ele estava utilizando a herança deixada por sua família e acabou matando-o com a mesma frieza de um dragão.

.

- Não era sem tempo. – saltando agilmente para o solo firme. – Depois de ter eliminado esses guardas patéticos, tirei uma boa sesta e me encontro em boa forma para deixar debaixo da terra outros mais. – cruzando suas mãos – Poderia começar pelo delicado inspetor.

Um forte som de golpe em algo duro e uma queixa estridente atraiu a atenção de Yamato e Sasuke, que olharam ao terceiro camburão blindado.

- Dog parece muito impaciente. – observou o líder.

- Nunca gostou de lugares pequenos e fechados. – acrescentou o menor meneando a cabeça despreocupado. – Bom, bando de idiotas. – dirigindo-se a todos os policiais. – Coloquem todas as suas armas no chão e joguem-nas para mim. Qualquer movimento e não duvidarei em ativar uma pequena bomba que instalei em minha 'limusine'. – referindo-se ao camburão no qual havia sido transportado.

Diante essas palavras, as pessoas começaram a se assustar, querendo sair daquele inferno, inclusive os presos clamavam que os tirassem dali para salvar suas vidas.

O som do disparo da bala paralisou a todos e as crianças abraçavam-se a seus pais chorando de angustia e medo, o único ruído entre aquela multidão.

- Ninguém vai sair daqui! – disse Yamato friamente, quem havia sido o autor do disparo no ar. – Como disse Dragon, qualquer movimento e bum, todos voaremos. E alguns apreciam a vida de seus inocentes, não?

Os policiais sentiram-se impotentes e sem a possibilidade de fugir, cumpriram o mandado e jogaram todas suas armas para Sasuke.

- Que obediente são esses tipos. Agora, antes de passar ao próximo passo de nosso jogo, tenho que pegar meu premio. – pegando uma arma bastante grande, a medida que olhava para todas as mulheres presentes ali. - Você, mulher! – sinalando uma.

Sakura ficou petrificado. Estava se referindo a ela? Por quê? Por que ela precisamente?

- Você é repugnante – deixando todo o peso da arma sobre seu ombro. – Mas, perfeita como prêmio.

Sakura começou a sentir-se irritada por suas palavras. Quem acha que era aquele assassino louco para insultá-la em público e considerá-la um objeto de triunfo? Ele, o que havia matado seu avô de forma tão vil?

O golpe no terceito caminhão se fez mais forte e Koga começou a afastar-se de seu lugar assustado. O terceiro membro quando estava fora de si, podia ser mais perigoso que Wolf e Dragon juntos e apenas a morte acalmava sua ira. E ele não podia morrer ali, ainda não, não antes de encontrá-la.

- Dog está impaciente. Sasuke, não vamos perder mais tempo, senão teremos que mudar as regras do jogo.

Mudar as regras do jogo? Aquilo para eles era apenas mais uma diversão?

- Não se preocupe, Wolf. Já escolhi meu prêmio. Será meu bilhete de ida. – e entrando no meio da multidão sem problemas, os quais apavorados pela sua presença imponente haviam aberto caminho, Sasuke chegou na frente de Sakura. – Você, mulher, virá comigo, viverá uma emocionante aventura. – arrebatando-a de Naruto.

- Me solta! – tentou forçar e se libertar de suas garras. Lhe dava nojo que o assassino de seu avô a tocasse. Suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue inocente e sua voz destilava veneno.

- Se quiser continuar viva, igual a todas essas pessoas aqui, é melhor ficar quietinha. – sussurrou melosamente em seu ouvido. – Em décimos de segundos posso fazer muitas coisas e de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno.

Se algo distinguia-se em Sasuke, aparte de sua tremenda agilidade, era seu enorme ego e tudo o que dizia nunca resultava ser um farol.

Dragon com Sakura e a arma em seu poder, foi-se dirigindo ao afastado terceiro camburão, que agora estava em completo silêncio. Apenas o ar e os passos de Dragon interrompiam aquele silêncio generalizado onde temerosos viam como o terceiro membro dos Dead Moon ia ser libertado e um possível massacre.

- Pobre, Dog. Trancado como um cachorro em sua casinha. – disse com burla tirando o trinco com uma rapidez invejada.

Yamato com Sora, foram se aproximando até onde estava trancado o último que faltava, o mais velho dos três e o mais frívolo na hora de matar. Era reconhecido como um autentico demônio que não duvidava em matar inclusive sua própria família. Olhou para um casal que não parava de tremer. 'Idiotas, se soubessem a quantidade de vezes que Dog os teve na mira.'

- Inuyasha. – falou ao irmão de seu aliado – sente medo, não é? Sesshomaru matou a desgraçada da sua mãe. É uma pena. Sabe por que ele não acabou contigo o com qualquer um de sua família, tendo infinidades de oportunidades?

O lábio de Inuyasha começou a tremer. Por acaso, estava insinuando que havia tido a oportunidade de lhe matar, não somente a ele, mas a toda a sua família, sem que se desse conta? Os lugares escondidos para os quais fugiu, não serviram para nada? As expressões maquiavélicas dos Dead Moon respondia suas respostas. Seu irmão havia estado sempre ali, perto dele, vigiando-o. Atrás de Yamato e Sasuke apareceram os quatro corpos dos guardas, cobertos de sangue e seus rostos... Muitas mulheres fecharam os olhos para não ver aquilo. Era assustador, como os cadáveres que Dragon havia deixado também.

- Porque queria que sentisse dia a dia o pânico, te dei a oportunidade de viver apenas para me divertir com a sua patética existência. – disse uma voz nas penumbras do veiculo, aparecendo ali, um homem com feições mais maduras que as de Yamato, cabelo comprido branco, olhos cor de âmbar e umas marcas marrons em cada face. Sua mão estava cheia de sangue, e a julgar pelo ocorrido, não era seu e, sim, dos guardas.

- Infelizes. – disse, levando sua mão à boca para lamber o sangue.

- Sesshomaru. – pronunciou Inuyasha, num fio de voz.

.

Sesshomaru Youkai, o terceiro Dead Moon, era o mais velho, tinha trinta anos e apenar disso, era bastante rápido e ágil. Devido ao seu ar inexpressivo e a pouca importância para as coisas triviais, causava medo.

Sua vida, igual as dos outros, foi trágica. Cresceu sem conhecer sua mãe, já que ela morreu ao dar a luz e foi seu pai quem o criou. Contudo, ele havia sido um criminoso que ninguém conseguiu apanhar e, daí, Sesshomaru havia aprendido o oficio, que seu pai pessoalmente lhe ensinou todo o necessário. Isso o encheu de orgulho, o mesmo que ser seu filho, por isso foi que se denominou Dog, o mesmo nome da organização de pai. Os anos foram passando e quando Sesshomaru tinha oito anos, viu como seu pai havia se apaixonado de uma simples mulher, acolhendo-a em seu seio e obtendo um filho nessa união. A relação entre pai e filho diminuiu e na adolescência buscou independência. Descobriu os Dead Moon e se uniu a eles. Mas a noticia de que seu pai havia sido apanhado e executado chegou aos seus ouvidos. Voltou ao seu lar para contemplar o corpo sem vida de seu pai, jogado numa cova. Frustrado por um fim tão patético, com Wolf e Dragon se aproximou a sua antiga casa, culpando sua madrasta por ter levado seu pai a um final tão pouco honrado. Acabou matando-a diante os olhos de seu irmão.

.

- Já estamos todos soltos e os Dead Moon podem ganhar a partida com todas as peças vivas. Um golpe muito baixo para você, Capitão Yagami. – escutou-se rugir. – Sabe de uma coisa? Creio que vou levar esta mulher para me divertir um pouco.

- Não permitirei que toque num fio de cabelo dela, Wolf! – calou-se bruscamente ao ver o controle remoto de Sasuke em suas mãos.

- Estamos sendo benévolos hoje, Taichi-kun. Tivemos muitas oportunidades em matar essas duas mulheres, de matar você, de matar toda essa gente, de matar todos esses policiais.

- Bom, só tiveram má sorte doze guardas. – corrigiu Sasuke.

- Isso aconteceu por me tocarem e nos fazer colocar esses uniformes horríveis. – disse Sesshomaru com nojo, vendo suas roupas laranjas que lhe desagradavam.

- Damas e cavalheiros. – começou o loiro se dirigindo a todos. – Nos lastima terminar aqui o grande show de 'o Dead Moon pode ser capturado e escapar vivo ficando com todos os prêmios?' – fechando os olhos de forma tranquila. – Adoraríamos ficar um pouco mais, porém... – abriu os olhos, deixando a mostra dois blocos de gelo impedindo que se visse sequer a pupila. – Na próxima vez que nos vejamos, não seremos tão generosos. Talvez no nosso aniversario de 25 anos de Dead Moon. Até dentro de alguns muitos anos, então.

Um carro preto, BMW, apareceu ao lado dos três assassinos, abrindo-se as portas automaticamente.

- Agora, estamos indo. Mas voltaremos a nos ver, não vou esquecê-los. – prometeu Sasuke.

- Quem sabe não ocorra o mesmo a essas duas mulheres. – disse Sesshomaru. – Quem sabe.

- Até o dia de vossa morte. Um prazer conversar com vocês. – disse Yamato, piscando-lhes o olho.

Os três colocaram Sora e Sakura dentro do carro à força. A porta se fechou e desapareceu a uma velocidade incrível, onde nenhum carro de policia poderia alcançá-los.

- Merda! – maldisse Taichi. Por que havia sido tão idiota? Por que não imaginou que tinham um plano de antemão?

- Sakura... Sakura foi... – balbuciava um loiro sem poder acreditar. – Agente, por favor, persiga-os. – pediu a Sango.

- Eu... – olhando seu superior que estava decaído no chão.

- Esta bem... Isso não ficará assim... Juro que isso não ficará assim. – prometia o loiro uma vez e outra para si mesmo.

- Todo isso foi organizado para zombarem de nós. – disse Koushiro.

- E agora, levaram duas reféns e com certeza as meterão em seu negocio ou as matarão. – disse Lee baixo, observando com pena a frustração de Yagami e Naruto.

- Eram apenas três e ainda assim... Éramos nós quem os tínhamos presos... Como puderam se soltar das algemas? Como puderam matar aos quatro vigias? Se eu estivesse dentro...- maldisse Koga, frustrado.

- Os Dead Moon não são qualquer um. – murmurou Miroku com seriedade. – Como seus apelidos indicam são o lobo frio e isolado. O animal que ataca e aterroriza nas noites de lua; o dragão forte e poderoso, que não teme nada. Ataca com fogo e veneno suas vitimas; e o cão, apaziguado e sereno, mas que esconde uma natureza que não pode mantê-lo domado. A pergunta é, chegaram a serem domados algum dia?

.

Uma porta se abria lentamente, onde entrava uma adolescente, de aproximadamente quinze anos, com o rosto inexpressivo. Olhou o interior do quarto e seu rosto de boneca se vislumbrou com um pequeno alivio. Ele não estava. Poderia se permitir uns minutos ou talvez algumas horas de solidão e, quem sabe, de liberdade. Com passo lento de aproximou da janela onde o Sol se punha. Logo seria noite. O odiava. Se fosse por ela, desejaria que fosse de dia todo o tempo, para que ele não viesse. Se alguém lhe perguntasse se existia algo pior que viver naquele lugar, responderia sem vacilar, um sim, ele. Estava atada a ele por culpa dela e de sua imprudência. Fechou a janela quando chegou a noite. Seu tempo de liberdade já havia terminado. Agora, devia deitar, dormir e mesmo que fosse por essa noite, não ter que lhe ver, se estivesse no mundo dos sonhos, onde ali também pertencia a ele, a um dos membros do Dead Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2 – Negócios Sujos_

O medo estava presente, mesmo que tentassem não demonstrá-lo. O pânico sobre o que eles lhe fariam era compartilhado. O cara que estava sentado ao seu lado não era um Dead Moon, mas a julgar pela confiança que haviam tido durante o trajeto notava que era uma sombra ou subordinado.

Parados em frente ao posto de gasolina, onde anteriormente haviam escutado disparos e grito de duas ou três pessoas, o segundo jovem sentado em frente a elas as comiam com os olhos verdes sem pupila. Era um jovem de aproximadamente 20 anos, de baixa estatura e de aspecto assustador. Seu cabelo era curto e ruivo. Sua pele era branca e ao redor dos olhos havia uma sombra negra.

- Wolf, Dragon e Dog estão perdendo a razão. – disse o jovem ao lado, que havia sido o motorista do BMW e as observava com um pequeno toque de luxuria. – De tantas mulheres lindas que havia no lugar, escolheu as mais vulgares. Não acha Gaara?

O ruivo apenas fechou os olhos à medida que cruzava as pernas.

- Que ermitão. – acrescentou com tédio. – Desde a morte de seu irmão você se tornou mudo. Até a pequena cachorrinha ganha de você. Quem diria você, um dos guarda-costas do Dead Moon.

- Kouji-san, por que não se ocupa de seu posto antes que o Dead Moon volte? – argumentou um terceiro homem de grandes olhos escuros e meio calvo, usando um gorro.

- Relaxa Jaken-san. Já sabe o quanto eles demoram a se vestirem e se arrumarem.

- Que presunçosos. – murmurou Sakura com repugnância.

- Isso mesmo! – seguiu Kouji. – São isso e muito mais, gracinha. São os conquistadores do mundo em todos os sentidos. – rindo com um tom de burla que provocavam náuseas nas duas garotas. – Alias, creio que não nos apresentamos adequadamente. Chamo-me Kouji Minamoto, tenho 24 anos e sou um dos fieis e guarda-costas do Dead Moon, junto a esses homens ali, Gaara Sabaku – sinalando o ruivo que continuava impassível. – e Jaken Kaeru de 29 anos. E vocês preciosidades? – acariciando os cabelos da ruiva.

- Não me toque! – espetou Sora, afastando-se o mais que pode desse jovem de cabelos e olhos azuis como a noite.

- Kouji, volte a tocar em nossas prisioneiras e acompanhará seu irmão Koishi no outro mundo. – escutou-se a voz frívola de Sasuke.

Gaara, quem havia permanecido tranquilo, colocou-se em alerta e atento enquanto que Jaken estava nervoso, como acontecia cada vez que ficava frente a frente com o Dead Moon.

- Não é necessário, Sasuke-sama. – disse Kouji com o suor lhe recorrendo a testa. – Apenas tentava fazer com que as garotas se sentissem mais cômodas. – saindo do carro para encarar as três personagens, de cabeça baixa e ao lado da porta como um mordomo a espera que seu amo entrasse no veiculo.

- Não mate o pobre coitado, Sasuke. – apoiou Yamato, mas parecendo uma representação organizada entre Wolf e Dragon. – Senão ficarei sem um guarda-costas.

- Como se realmente fosse preciso. – opinou Sesshomaru com indiferença entrando no DMW, situando-se entre Gaara e Jaken, o qual este último lhe havia passado um informe que não demorou em revisar. – Mas não nos convêm nos desfazermos de Kouji.

- Dois contra um. Detesto a democracia. – dando um longo suspiro. – Kouji, você se salvou porque é um dos mais vitais na organização. Mas comece a vigiar o que faz. – disse num sussurro ameaçador e com os olhos entreabertos.

- Há... Hai... – assentiu com um pouco de medo.

- Então vamos embora.

Sasuke e Yamato entraram no carro e Kouji no assento de piloto com o coração a mil, dando graças de não ter ido para debaixo da terra.

Sora e Sakura se afastaram o quanto podiam dos seres que as haviam sequestrado, observando que eles, igual Sesshomaru, já não usavam o uniforme da prisão, mas sim roupas caras e finas, dando-lhes um toque de atração ao qual nenhuma mulher poderia resistir.

Yamato usava calça e paletó negros e por baixo uma camisa de seda azul marinho com os botões superiores desabrochados, dando um aspecto rebelde. Sasuke, por sua parte, usava uma calça jeans azul escura e um suéter branco. E Sesshomaru usava calça e jaqueta negras, camisa branca e uma gravata marrom.

- Vamos logo, Kouji. – ordenou Yamato, acomodando-se bem perto de Sora, que começou a ficar nervosa.

- Até que enfim tiramos aqueles horríveis uniformes feitos de lixo. – acrescentou Sasuke, passando o braço em Sakura, que o afastou bruscamente. – Não volte a fazer isso. – advertiu Dragon com um olhar frio, voltando a lhe passar o braço.

- Me deixe em paz. O que vocês querem de nós? – perguntou de forma violenta.

- Essa garota necessita de uma mudança de atitude. – acrescentou Sesshomaru com o olhar no informe. Depois um grande sorriso malévolo apareceu em seus lábios. – É correto o índice? – perguntou ao homem meio calvo.

- Sim, Sesshomaru-sama. Não há nenhum erro.

- Perfeito. – estendeu o informe a Yamato para que também desse uma olhada. Enquanto isso, Dog acendeu um cigarro e jogou-o pela janela. Poucos segundos depois o posto de gasolina explodiu. As duas garotas instintivamente se abraçaram assustadas.

- Desde que colocamos a pequena Cadelinha no show, estamos ganhando bastante, tanto em ganâncias como em clientes. – argumentou Yamato passando o informe ao último do grupo, Sasuke.

- Nossa. – silabou impressionado o moreno. – Nada mal. Poderíamos ganhar mais se Kagura der um desses trabalhinhos a estas garotas. Ter uma terceira atuação especial não seria tão ruim.

- Poderíamos fazer isso. – seguiu Yamato com um sorriso misterioso tomando o queixo da ruiva com força para que o olhasse fixamente. – Mas ter esse Capitão exatamente onde quero é tentador e divertido, eu gosto. Com essa outra ai, não me importa nem um pouco o que fará com ela, mas essa. – pausando uns segundos. – É nosso bilhete de máxima segurança e penso aproveitá-la ao máximo.

- Tira suas mãos sujas de cima de mim. – soltando-se ligeiramente ruborizada por esse olhar tão frio e sedutor. – E você está muito enganado em relação à Taichi-kun. Ele virá me resgatar e irá te executar como o demônio que é.

- Ei, ruiva, não troque os papeis. – falou Kouji ao volante sem desprender os olhos do caminho. – O demônio é Dog, não é mesmo Sesshomaru-sama?

- Cale-se e dirija. – foi o único que lhe disse antes de fechar os olhos.

- Não se incomode tanto Sesshomaru. – aproximando mais contra seu corpo a ruiva. – Dentro de pouco chegaremos em casa e inevitavelmente receberá uma agradável boas vindas.

- Yamato-sama, posso perguntar o que irão fazer com as garotas? – perguntou Jaken. – É sério que pensem em colocá-las para trabalhar nisso?

- Você é imbecil ou se faz de idiota? – o pequeno homem se encolheu no lugar. – Já disse que essa mulher ficará sob minha vigilância pessoal. Enquanto a tiver em meu poder, talvez Yagami nos deixe em paz por um tempo. E caso contrário, mesmo que use essa pequena cabeça que diz ter, não se atreveria a me procurar com medo de matar a sua querida amiguinha. – olhando a garota que tremia por muitas razões. – Oh, sim querida. Observei todos os seus passos e para Taichi você é o mais importante.

- Essa ruiva não é nosso único passaporte. Esses policiais incompetentes não se atreverão a nos fazer algo enquanto tivermos uma refém desconhecida.

- É isso o que acontece por sempre querer heróis e príncipes azuis. – apontou Sesshomaru com desdém. – Seres que se acham superiores e se aproveitam do mundo com fantasias. Nós lhes ensinaremos quem ganha realmente numa guerra. – abrindo os olhos de modo ameaçador.

Elas ficaram petrificadas e instintivamente se apegaram a seus dois sequestradores como se eles fossem os salvadores daquele ser que como Kouji havia dito era um demônio.

.

Não podia dormir. Parecia que o resto dos seguidores do Dead Moon armaram esse alvoroço quando 'Ele' chegasse encontrá-la acordada. Desanimada, se levantou da cama para saber do que se tratava essa celebração. Ainda que lhe ordenasse para que ela não saísse do quarto, exceto para fazer seu trabalho, tinha esse mau costume, essa curiosidade que a impulsionava a sair e saber o que era todo esse rebuliço, já que não era normal.

Geralmente escutava-se música, alguns pequenos ruídos de risos bobos e os moveis da cama do andar superior movendo-se, mas desta vez não havia nada disso, sim uma espécie de festa.

Caminhou por aquele estreito corredor onde num quarto com a porta entreaberta estava reunidas todas as garotas que ao longo dos últimos meses haviam sido sequestradas e que não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com a organização. Usavam roupas justas e maquiagem em excesso. Todas elas eram mais velhas que ela, de 18 para cima. Algumas pareciam satisfeitas pelo modo de vida que o Dead Moon lhes havia dado, outras se lamentavam e queriam voltar para seus lares.

Se elas soubessem qual seria seu destino final.

Quando o Dead Moon visse que já não eram válidas para o trabalho acabariam mortas e jogadas em qualquer valeta numa estrada. Apenas ela permaneceria ali até que morresse. Às vezes tinha vontade de estar no lugar dela, assim desapareceria definitivamente e deixaria de ser o brinquedo desses três loucos maníacos.

Prosseguiu seu caminho ao escutar os fortes sons de jubilo e aplausos. Entre eles estavam as inconfundíveis vozes das cinco famosas mulheres VIP do lugar. Como era costume aclamavam o Dead Moon como os seres mais maravilhosos do planeta.

Desceu as escadas ficando num lugar onde não a vissem. E ali estavam reunidos todos os seguidores da organização ao redor do bar que havia no primeiro piso, que parecia com um bordel.

- Kya! Meu Dragon, que sexy. – disse uma garota loira com um coque alto olhando para televisão que transmitia o que o Dead Moon havia feito depois de libertar-se da policia. – Kohaku-kun, volta, volta... Quero ver outra vez como salta Sasuke-kun do camburão. Está tão Kawaii!

- Ino deixa que vejamos os outros. Yamato-kun sim que estava tão magnífico saindo como uma sombra! – disse uma ruiva juntando ambas as mãos.

- São umas crianças. – reprovou uma mulher de cabelos negros amarrado num rabo de cavalo sofisticado. – Estão vendo na televisão o que estão acostumadas a ver todos os dias.

A loira e a ruiva olharam com frieza a que havia falado.

- Até pareceu que você não ficou idiotizada quando Sesshomaru apareceu em cena. – reprovou outra loira de olhos verde-azulados. Estava apoiada sobre o balcão e olhava ironicamente a mencionada.

- Não me diga que sente inveja porque seu irmãozinho ruivo não apareceu na televisão?

- Ei meninas, chega, não vamos começar. – interrompeu um garoto de cabelos lisos azulados e olhos da mesma cor.

- Ai, Ken. Eu que queria ver um novo assalto entre Encarregada Kagura e Sub Encarregada Temari. – disse um garoto albino e olhos maliciosos.

- E depois quem aguenta Wolf, Dragon e Dog pelos destroços do local, hein Hakudoshi?

- De qualquer jeito. – continuou outro homem usando óculos escuros. – O informe exaustivo que prepararam Kouji-san, Gaara-san e Jaken-san para que o Dead Moon pudesse escapar foi muito efetivo. – olhando para o vídeo onde seus chefes não haviam cometido nem um erro.

- Shino com essa pinta de cego. Sério que pode ver o vídeo? – brincou Hakudoshi.

Um dos homens que também estava ali e que não havia falado consultou seu relógio e se alarmou por completo.

- Escutem, temos que voltar ao trabalho. Wolf, Dragon e Dog estão por chegar e não gostarão de ver como estamos demasiado relaxados.

- Não se preocupe Henry. – disse outra das tantas mulheres apoiada sobre o balcão com um cigarro na boca sendo consumido com elegância. – Com o trabalho da pequena Cadelinha muda temos mais que suficiente. Já enviei por email o informe desse mês para Jaken-san.

A adolescente ficou tensa ao escutar como uma das mulheres VIP falava dela como um objeto que pudesse usar a vontade. Sentindo-se suja voltou correndo para o quarto que era sua prisão com um mar de lagrimas e a louca ideia de se suicidar. Mas de que valeria a pena? Ele de alguma forma a salvaria para assim não perder seu grande negocio. Já não havia sido a primeira vez que aconteceu.

Jogou-se na cama, chorando desesperadamente. Havia uma cicatriz em cada um de seus pulsos, feitas há tempo para morrer e desgraçadamente não aconteceu. Ele sempre aparecia como se a vigiasse e a estivesse controlando. E para castigá-la, batia nela por sua absurda ideia. Duas vezes foram sua tentativa e as duas vezes fracassou. Segundo lhe haviam contando, na terceira se tinha sorte, mas já estava farta e resignada com a vida que estava destinada.

Ela estava sozinha e terminaria desgraçada.

.

O resto do trajeto foi silencioso, sendo eterno para ambas as mulheres e com um monte de perguntas em sua mente. Onde as levariam? Que tipo de negocio tinham para que comentassem que elas poderiam trabalhar? Existiam muitas possibilidades vindo desses criminosos, criminosos inteligentes deveriam reconhecer.

O escuro BMW parou e apenas Kouji, Gaara e Jaken saíram do veiculo. As duas garotas não podiam ver o lugar onde estavam já que as janelas escuras e a negra noite impediam de ver o exterior. A porta do lado que Jaken e Gaara haviam saído se abriu e os três Dead Moon saíram do veiculo. Sasuke arrastando Sakura a força e Yamato fazendo o mesmo com Sora.

As duas mulheres se encontraram numa rua um tanto estreita, com muito pouca luz, indicando que qualquer coisa poderia ocorrer a poucos metros. Um edifício de mais de dez andares era o único existente. Tinha a aparência de um hotel de luxo, com um arvoredo ao redor e um pequeno parque, que às dez da noite estava deserto, como era de se esperar.

- Tantas viagens e assassinatos me abriram o apetite. – disse Sasuke com um sorriso irônico, que todos os homens presentes compreenderam ao que se referia.

- E quem não? O sangue sobe a adrenalina e te excita de uma maneira. – seguiu Yamato soltando Sora, quem Kouji a foi empurrando. – Espero não ter que mandar um bilhete para que essas cadelas venham me receber. – dirigindo-se ao interior daquele edifício de cor marfim.

Sasuke soltou também Sakura bruscamente, esquecendo-se dela por completo, deixando-a nas mãos de Gaara e caminhou com as mãos em seus bolsos, deixando a jaqueta para trás.

- Gaara chama sua irmã e que se ocupe dessas duas mulheres. – ordenou Sesshomaru seguindo seus companheiros. – Suponho que não é preciso dar instruções sobre o que fazer com elas.

- Claro que não Sesshomaru-sama. – respondeu Gaara sério após fazer uma leve reverência. Pegou seu celular último modelo para ligar para sua irmã e das às indicações.

Enquanto Gaara falava no telefone, ele junto a Jaken e Kouji conduziram ambas as mulheres até a parte lateral do edifício onde havia uma pequena por exclusiva para o pessoal. Gaara ainda com o telefone na orelha, abriu a porta e todos adentraram naquele enigmático edifício.

Se no exterior a noite fazia a rua escura, como podiam descrever o interior? Luzes de neon coloridas era a única iluminação daquele estreito corredor onde estavam sendo arrastadas sem importar que tropeçassem com os estranhos objetos no chão. Porém, as duas mulheres já estava fazendo uma suposição do que era o lugar ao observar o espaço amplo que havia do outro lado do corredor.

Haviam ouvido rumores de que o Dead Moon tinha um negocio próprio, mas ninguém sabia exatamente o que era e ali estava a resposta. Dezenas de garotas sobre os enormes sofás vermelhos satisfazendo aos homens, a maioria que podiam passar por seus pais. Havia também algumas garotas que em vez satisfazer davam o típico espetáculo sobre um palco, sendo apalpadas e manuseadas por aqueles homens. No fundo, estava o barman servindo as bebidas e que também desempenhava a função de vigilante daquelas garotas.

_Então o negócio do Dead Moon... _Pensava Sakura horrorizada vendo como uma pobre garota de apenas dezoito anos era forçada a satisfazer um homem de mais de 50 anos, gordo, calvo e bêbedo.

_É a prostituição_. Terminou Sora pensando o mesmo que sua companheira.

- Estas são as garotas que Wolf, Dragon e Dog sequestraram? – perguntou uma voz feminina imponente e cheia de determinação.

Sora e Sakura deixaram de observar o antro dos Dead Moon para olhar a frente. Ali diante delas estava a sub encarregada do local. Com seus olhos maliciosos inspecionava com pouco descaro a ambas, quem elas respondiam com o mesmo descaso. Era atraente, não era possível negar, mas sua vestimenta a destaca como uma das pobres garotas, com aquela jaqueta aberta e embaixo um top de renda. Sua mini saia combinava com a jaqueta e tinha uma abertura do lado, deixando sua coxa à mostra.

- Bem irmãozinho, já me encarregarei dessas dai. Podem ir descansar. Andando, senhoritas. – ordenou a loira de forma mordaz empurrando Sora e Sakura.

- Sua irmã está de mau humor que dá medo desde que está como sub encarregada. – opinou Jaken.

- E o mais divertido é que nunca se deu bem com Kagura. São como água e óleo. – seguiu Kouji. – Um dia desses veremos sangue correndo e talvez até morte. – tentado a ver esse espetáculo.

- Kouji-san! Por fim voltou. – disse a voz proveniente de uma garota que havia pulado em seu pescoço. – Agora mesmo estou livre e tem um quarto que podemos usar.

- Izumi, vai trabalhar. – lhe ordenou Kouji.

- E é isso que estou fazendo. – em um tom malicioso metendo a mão pelo interior de sua camisa. – Seduzindo meu cliente para levá-lo para cama.

Pegou sua mão e a colocou na sua frente. – Eu não sou um simples cliente como essas marionetes. Eu sou seu dono! – disse seriamente e de forma imperativa.

- E o dono tem direito de brincar com seu brinquedo. – afastando-se dele para que a olhasse.

A garota que Kouji tinha diante, era um jovenzinha de pouco mais de vinte anos. Tinha o cabelo longo e liso, loiro brilhante e olhos como duas esmeraldas que ressaltavam com sua pele branca. Vestia um pequeno vestido de alças justo cor de rosa claro deixando suas costas descobertas.

- Vejo que está muito provocante. Está bem, se tem vontade de brincar, brincaremos. Depois não vá se arrepender. – advertiu o homem levando a loira de forma possessiva.

- Pois eu vou para cama, mas sozinho. – objetou Jaken indo para seu quarto enquanto bocejava.

Gaara a se ver só foi até o balcão para pegar algo bem forte e desempenhar sua função como vigia na sala que o Dead Moon lhe designou especialmente. Diferente de seus colegas Kouji e Jaken, ele não tinha direito de relaxar.

Desde a morte de seu irmão mais velho, Kankuro, sua irmã e ele haviam sido dois mendigos até que o Dead Moon os descobriu e lhe haviam proposto que trabalhassem para eles, lhes prometendo uma vida nada agradável, mas cômoda através de negócios sujos. Eles lhes haviam seguido porque já não tinham nada a perder.

Sua irmã havia começado como uma prostituta e ele como barman, já que naquela época Kohaku, o atual barman, ainda não estava na organização. Em poucas semanas, o ruivo quis que sua irmã deixasse de fazer esses trabalhos e um dia foi até o Dead Moon para pedir-lhes, sabendo que acabaria morto. Sua surpresa foi maior quando lhe disseram que a única possibilidade era que ele trouxesse um corpo morto e prometeram que sua irmã ascenderia a algo melhor, igual a ele. E assim aconteceu. Desde então, levava seu trabalho muito a serio e havia acabado como vigia principal do local e quando o Dead Moon saiam do local fazia a função de guarda-costas de Dragon, assim como Kouji era de Wolf e Jaken o de Dog.

.

O Dead Moon havia deixado suas reféns para poder se divertir por algumas horas. Tinham centos de mulheres para entretê-los, as presas capturadas ao longo dos anos, mas essas eram consideradas escorias, lixo, de baixa categoria.

Por isso, há tempo fizeram uma seleção de todas as mulheres para tê-las como prediletas e lhes dar uma segura de que elas não teriam a mesma sorte que as outras. A única condição que deveriam cumprir era estarem presentes para eles de corpo e alma.

Eram cinco garotas e eram conhecidas como as VIP's. A mais velha delas tinha também como missão ser a encarregada do local se ocupando das novatas e dos eventos. Se não fosse porque o Dead Moon a tratasse tão bem igual as suas quatro companheiras, onde as vestiam com roupas insinuantes, mas elegantes, haveria buscado o modo de encontrar sua liberdade. Livrar-se-ia daquela atadura, mas quando se é a amante pessoal de um daqueles criminosos tão atraentes, o modo de pensar muda de forma drástica ao situar-se numa vida tão cômoda.

Os três homens pararam onde aquele grupo de mulheres se encontrava conversando com sorrisinhos estranhos. Geralmente as VIP's discutiam entre si por razões idiotas, como que Wolf era o melhor ou que uma tinha mais direito de estar com Dog do que a outra.

- Não sabia que essas estúpidas são amiguinhas agora. – disse Sasuke.

O quinteto deixou de falar e giraram para ver o Dead Moon. Estavam surpresos e tinham uma expressão de ironia.

- Duvido muito que essa trégua dure. – opinou Sesshomaru.

As garotas pareciam não reagir, mas a primeira que o fez foi uma jovem mulher.

- Yamato-sama! – gritou efusivamente correndo até ele. Usava quilos e quilos de maquiagem. Seu cabelo estava tingido de rosa e enfeitado com pequenas estrelas brilhantes. Usava uma mini saia com uma fenda nos dois lados vermelha e um top branco amarrado em seu pescoço deixando ver quase todo seu corpo. Suas botas negras de salto bem alto permitiam apesar de tudo que conseguisse correr.

Pulou sobre ele rodeando sua figura com uma de suas longas pernas.

- Maldita galinha, saia de cima de Yamato-sama. Por acaso esqueceu que eu sou seu único brinquedo? – lhe recordou uma segunda mulher com os braços cruzados. Seu cabelo era de uma estranha cor castanha. Seus olhos eram como duas avelãs. Usava brincos grandes dourados e duas pulseiras em cada braço. Vestia uma mini saia preta e uma camisa branca transparente, deixando ver seu busto.

- O que mais queria? Esqueceu que infelizmente tenho que dividi-lo com você? Mas é claro que ele se cansa rápido de você, já que não sabe lhe satisfazer na cama. – soltando-se de Wolf para encara-la, jogando para trás sua cabeleira rosa. – Porém, eu sim sei que lhe excita.

- Você acha que sabe por que já esteve com milhares de homens de toooooooooodas as idades, conseguindo lhes excitar com algo que funciona em qualquer homem.

Tal como imaginavam a trégua havia acabado e ali estava o que também lhes encantava. As discussões verbais entre aquelas jovens. A única coisa que lhes entediava era que não se atacavam fisicamente.

- Pelo menos eu estive com homens que eram obsecados por minha beleza e não tive que perder minha virgindade tão tarde e com um qualquer. Pobrezinha da Jun.

- Vocês são umas idiotas. – disse outra das mulheres, apegada no pescoço de Dragon.

Igual às outras duas, era bastante atraente e vestia-se de forma provocante. Seu longo e loiro prateado cabelo estava num rabo de cavalo alto que lhe chegava até a cintura e seus grandes e maliciosos olhos de cor safira deixavam ver que não era uma mulher qualquer. Vestia uma saia azul marinho deixando ver pelas laterais suas coxas. Na parte superior usava um top prateado brilhante.

- Como se a santinha da Ino não o fosse. Devo te lembrar de que antes de ser uma VIP flertava com Ken-san, com Henry-san, com Naraku-san, com Kohaku-san e com Shino-san. Não se via quando tentava a todo custo levá-los para a cama? E agora olha só para você. Depois que te ascenderam, esqueceu e fica babando por Sasuke-sama. Com certeza é porque recorda seus amorzinhos. – disse com ironia a gerente.

- Se está com inveja Kagura, apenas diga. Na verdade te entendo. Tem que andar supervisionando o trabalho e compartilhar Sesshomaru-sama com sua priminha. Além do mais que fica muito nervosa com a garotinha, porque com ele todos os dias. Isso sim que é um golpe muito baixo.

- Cuidado com o que diz, estúpida.

Os três homens permaneciam em silencio. A verdade é que tudo o que diziam sobre eles lhes entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro. Se estavam assim era porque esperavam que de tanta discussão houvesse aquela briga física. Era mais excitante que passar uma noite com elas. Apenas faltava um empurrãozinho.

- Sara priminha. – com sarcasmo. – Deixa de se fazer de inocente para Sesshomaru-sama.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada do que você faz querida prima. Alguém tem que lhe satisfazer e como você tem que supervisionar as garotas que chegaram à semana passada.

- Não me faça rir. Em cinco segundos Sesshomaru-sama já terá se cansado de você.

Os três se resignaram. Pelo que parecia apenas haveria o de sempre: discussões verbais estúpidas, insultando umas às outras. A típica rotina. Cansados disso, olharam-se vendo que em vez de seguir com algo que já lhes davam tédio, fariam o de quase todas as noites. Yamato deu um passo e antes de dizer algo, analisou as cinco garotas que discutiam.

Kagura Abazure, a encarregada do local, era uma mulher atraente, mas diferente das demais era bastante avarenta e convencida, sempre querendo conseguir tudo, não obstante era a mais velha daquele grupo de mulheres. Era bastante famosa no local e muitos homens desejavam ter relações com ela e não com as outras garotas que faziam seu trabalho. Tinha o cabelo longo penteado num coque para maior comodidade e tudo seu rosto estava maquiado. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como o sangue. Usava um vestido tomara que caia rosa deixando seus ombros a mostra e suas pernas esculturais.

Sara Abazure, sua prima era um ano mais nova que Kagura. Sara era uma mulher que usava seus truques para seduzir os homens, os quais na maioria caiam em seu jogo. Era uma mulher muito atraente para os seus 28 anos. Tinha o cabelo longo e seus olhos eram azuis como o céu. Seu corpo curvilíneo era, diferente das outras, oculto em uma blusa verde de alças e uma saia branca de cintura alta que ia até os pés.

Mimi Tachikawa, uma garota de 24 anos, conservava bem sua idade lhe dando um aspecto de ter menos de 20 anos. Sua idade nunca havia sido revelada, apenas o Dead Moon sabia. De nacionalidade japonesa, mas desde os doze anos havia morado nos EUA num bordel até que eles a encontraram e vendo um bom produto para seu negocio a levaram com eles. Devido a sua grande contribuição, os lucros que havia conseguido no tempo que havia trabalhado como prostituta e sua beleza conseguiu ser parte das VIP's.

Jun Motomiya, uma mulher de 26 anos, havia caído no local de forma casual. Desde o primeiro momento, gostou daquela vida e abandonou sua família e demais. Um tempo depois, terminou como uma VIP e junto com Mimi a amante particular de Wolf. Jun quem antes era uma garota normal e terna, se transformou em uma mulher egocêntrica e ameaçadora, que se metia com todas as recém chegadas, principalmente com a mais nova de todas.

Ino Yamanaka, uma garota de 23, era considerada também como uma das mais famosas do local por seu longo cabelo loiro e seus olhos azuis, aparte de se vestir elegantemente e sexy. Filha única de uma família refinada chegou como uma das tantas presas e era uma das vitimas a ser esquecidas. A escolha para se tornar uma VIP foi o que a salvou daquela morte condenada.

- Calem-se agora mesmo que não estamos num galinheiro! – ordenou Yamato.

- Se soubessem a dor de cabeça que me dão. – resmungou Sasuke massageando a testa.

- Em vez de discutir, por que não fazem algo proveitoso como as cadelas que estão lá fora? Dinheiro não nasce em árvore. – comentou Sesshomaru inexpressivo como sempre.

- Vocês não sabem... – começou o líder acariciando a face de Mimi com delicadeza de modo malicioso, sacando-lhe um suspiro. – Que não pudemos matar nem uma miserável mosca e que queremos um pouco de ação?

- Já sabem que nós estaremos aqui para vocês. – disse Ino apegada ao braço de Dragon.

- Não queremos que estejam aqui, e sim que estejam à altura. – esclareceu Sasuke.

- Será que estão? – completou Sesshomaru com um tom insinuante.

- Claro que sim! – responderam todas juntas.

- Kagura, deixe qualquer um no comando, mas não fique ai parada. Vamos.

- Com muito prazer, Sesshomaru-sama.

.

- Yagami-sama, conseguimos um informe mais completo e detalhado sobre o Dead Moon. – disse um rapaz muito atraente de olhos celestes. Era um dos inspetores da policia e o veterano no caso depois de seu senpai.

Taichi parecia estar em outro mundo com uma raiva incontida, recordando ponto por ponto sua grande falha ao ter subestimado o Dead Moon e a grandiosa consequência. Interiormente e muito oculto estava apavorada ao que poderia acontecer com Sora.. À sua Sora. Quantas garotas da idade de sua amiga haviam sido sequestradas por eles e depois apareciam mortas? Todas as que haviam caído em suas garras. Nunca houve uma sobrevivente.

Apertou o punho com força a se ver impotente. Haviam passado apenas quatro horas, mas nesse tempo, o Dead Moon poderia fazer milhares de coisas com ela e com a outra jovem que haviam raptado. Não sabia seu nome, e isso porque aquele homem loiro havia pedido pessoalmente, completamente desesperado, que resgatasse sua esposa. Se houvesse visto suas lagrimas, talvez tivesse se esforçado, mas sua mente estava em como Wolf havia segurado sua melhor amiga, tomando-a como outra de suas tantas vitimas.

- Capitão?

- Ah, sim Koga-san? – olhando-o de frente.

- Quer que me torne responsável pelo caso? O senhor tem a cabeça em Sora-san e com todo o respeito, creio que não avançaríamos muito.

- Não se preocupe, Koga-san. – levantando-se para se dirigir à cafeteria e preparar um café para permanecer acordado. – Não penso descansar nem um instante até que libere Sora das mãos desses demônios.

- Mas Yagami-sama...

- Já disse que não descansarei até ter novamente Sora comigo! – espetou com fúria jogando a taça de café que iria tomar na parede. – Me dê esse maldito informe.

- Sim, senhor. – estendendo uma grossa pasta marrom que tinha na capa as palavras 'TOP SECRET'

Taichi não perdeu nem um momento em abri-la e analisar seu conteúdo. O primeiro que viu foi o líder e responsável pelo rapto de sua melhor amiga e futura namorada.

- Wolf buscarei seu ponto fraco e te massacrarei com minhas próprias mãos. – jurou o jovem Capitão.

- Jovem, por favor, não pode entrar. – escutava-se a voz de uma mulher.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Koga com cara de tédio, indo até a porta deixando seu superior lendo o informe final que haviam obtido ao longo dos anos.

Taichi pareceu descontente pelo que lia já que o que tinham não o ajudava em nada. Percebeu a gritaria e girou sua cadeira vendo como a porta se abria. Ali apareceu um jovem que devia ter quase a mesma idade que seu colega e andava agitadamente.

- Onde está Sakura-chan? – foi o primeiro que perguntou.

- E quem é você? – inquiriu Koga desconfiado, cruzando os braços.

- Como se atreve a perguntar quem eu sou? – rugiu o homem que apesar de seu um pouco mais baixo não lhe intimidava em absoluto. – Vocês deixaram o Dead Moon ir embora, que eram apenas três homens... Apenas três contra dezenas de guardas... Eram três, apenas três... – a impotência de ter perdido o que mais queria impedia-lhe de formular frases coerentes e com sentido.

- Você é familiar da outra garota sequestrada? – perguntou Taichi sem se lembrar de que era o mesmo homem que lhe havia pedido ajuda há umas miseras horas.

- Se eu sou algum familiar? – repetiu furioso. – Você é idiota ou o quê? Sou seu marido, o que lhe pediu ajuda.

- Ah... É verdade... Sinto muito... Eu também perdi minha... Amiga. – negando com a cabeça. – Tenha certeza que resgataremos sua mulher. – prometeu o moreno.

- Não vim aqui para que me digam palavras sem sentido, sem ajudá-los com algo que talvez possa servir.

Isso pareceu interessar a Yagami que juntou suas mãos sobre seu cotovelo pondo toda sua atenção no loiro à sua frente.

- Não sei se relembra de um caso de algumas semanas onde um ancião chamado Sarutobi Haruno morreu nas mãos do Dead Moon em uma noite que havia saído para fazer algumas compras simples.

- Ah, eu lembro. Estava de plantão aquela noite. – interveio Koga. – O forense quase vomitou ao ver o cadáver.

- Posso assegurar. – murmurou Naruto com sarcasmo tentando afastar a imagem do ancião moribundo. – Foi obra de Dragon. Eu sei. Minha mulher, Sakura o odeia com toda sua alma e foi esse mesmo sujeito quem a sequestrou e a tem sob sua mercê. E conhecendo-a tenho certeza que logo irá explodir e jogará na cara de Dragon o que ele fez.

- Escuta... – parou ao não saber o seu nome.

- Naruto Uzumaki. – se apresentou o jovem.

- Uzumaki-san isso que nos contou não nos ajuda. Mas nos faz pensar que sua mulher fique vida por poucos dias devido a sua imprudência. – declarou Koga quem parecia conhecer a fundo o Dead Moon.

- O quê?

- Wolf, Dragon e Dog são três homens que empregam qualquer sistema para conseguir seus objetivos e não ficam de brincadeira. – continuou Taichi com a mesma postura. Esse comentário aterrorizou ainda mais Naturo, imaginando o que poderiam fazer a sua querida Sakura. – Se tiverem que usar suas vitimas de escudo, o farão sem remorso nenhum. Porém o Dead Moon não se dedicam apenas ao prazer do assassinato. Eles possuem um negocio que usam como escudo para seus contatos e como base principal. Começo a suspeitar dessas vias de fuga que tem. Um homem sozinho não pode com tantos policiais com poucos recursos. Aqui deve haver algo, mas primeiro encontrarei seus pontos fracos.

- Yagami-sama, o Dead Moon não tem nenhum ponto fraco. Não tem coração. Apenas um laço de amizade entre eles. Nunca amaram e não possuem família. Apenas Takeru Ishida, o irmão de Wolf e Inuyasha Hanyou, o irmão do meio de Dog, mas lembre da tragédia que causou Sesshomaru diante de seu irmão. – lembrou o inspetor com uma folha na mão onde estavam os dados dos familiares vivos e mortos dos membros.

- São desprezíveis. Não podemos deixar que continuem com esse massacre. – disse Naruto irritado.

- Não se preocupe Uzumaki-san. De verdade, prometo que traremos de volta sua mulher e esses três serão condenados por todos seus crimes.

- Por favor, Yagami-sama, gostaria de ajudar na investigação. Suplico que me deixem entrar ao corpo policial.

- Está louco! – exclamou Koga, - Não sabe no que está se metendo.

- Por Sakura estou disposto a todo. Inclusive por minha vida em perigo. – disse decididamente e com uma seriedade que assombrava ao inspetor.

- Admitido. Juntos capturaremos o Dead Moon.

CONTINUA...


End file.
